Spiderman Beyond
by Web Slinger Spidey
Summary: The people of New York City are being terrorized by a new breed of evil a new kind of villan and they can only be saved by a new kind of superhero science genius Peter Parker passes along his prime crime fighting skills to a Spiderman ready for the future
1. End of an Era

Spiderman Beyond

Summary: The people of New York City are being terrorized by a new breed of evil, a new kind of villain and they can only be saved by a new kind of super hero. Spiderman Beyond! Science genius Peter Parker passes along his prime crime fighting skills to a Spiderman ready for the future. New heroes, New villains, New excitement.

Author's note- This is my 1st fanfic that I'm posting and I'm really excited to hear other people's opinions so be honest! Yes to anyone who asks i got this idea after watching Spiderman and Batman beyond immediatly after.

* * *

Chapter 1: End of an era

It was getting close to midnite and most of New York was quiet, at least on the outside. In a warehouse om New York harbor a gang that had kidnapped a twenty-three year old girl was hiding out. She was waiting for them to make sure that all the ransom that was paid for her was there. They were watching the news with John Jameson on as the anchor taking over for his father. "In today's news we see that Spiderman has been around for fourty years and we have got to ask how long can someone do what he does? In other news still no word from the kidnappers of Alisha Hardy, daughter of Falicia Hardy, after being paid a ransom of $25,000,000. We are still not sure where she is being held at this time."

One of the kidnappers turned to Alisha and said "Hey kid you're on tv." Alisha just got a disappointed look on her face.

Outside, one of the gaurds was walking around when something was sticking to his mouth. He was already stuck to a wall by the time he realized it was a web. Then out of the shadows stepped Spiderman. His costume was different then his origianal. It had blue plates around his fore arms, it also had a blue cape that looked like it was attached by the spider on his chest, a black belt, the torso was the same except the blue that was under the arms was gone and replaced by the red and web designs that was on the rest of the torso. The mask was the same, the same mask that's been scaring criminals for the past fourty years. "Why don't you just hang around. You're in a sticky situation."

Spiderman shot a webline to the top of the building and pulled himself up. He looked through the skylight window and saw Falisha's daughter tied up to a pole and narrowed his eyes.

Inside the warehouse, the leader of the gang just finished counting the money and putting it in a briefcase. He started walking to the car and said "It's all here, take care of her."

One of the men walked over to Alisha, pulled out a gun, and was about to shoot when a webline shot down and pulled the gun out of his hand and another webbed him up. Then Spiderman jumped down and then two of the kidnappers started attacking him he punched one and kicked the other one with his right leg. After he took a deep breath but then his right leg started having extreame pain. He gripped his leg until the pain dulled. He walked over to Alisha and started untying her mouth and asked, "You ok kid?"

When her mouth was free she yelled "SPIDERMAN WATCH OUT!"

Just as she said that his Spider-sence went off but not soon enough. It was then he was hit on the side of the head with a crowbar. He got back to his feet to fight back but the pain started again only worse and he fell to the ground. The gang leader, who hit Spidey, walked over "Ever since I was a kid 'your friendly neighborhood Spiderman' has always been making life hard for guys like me"

He started hitting Spidey over and over again. Spiderman could feel himself losing conciousness as his vision blurred. He acted on instinct as the gang member was about to deliver the finishing blow Spiderman shot a web and got the gun from earlier. He pointed it at the gang leader. The leader froze and ran away. Spiderman heard the police sirens outside so he shot a web up to the roof and left out the sky light and put the gun on the roof.

When he got home he took off his mask, revealing a fifty-five year old Peter Parker. Peter took off the rest of his costume and looked at his right leg, his cybernetic leg. He remembered the reasonthe day he lost his leg in his last battle with the original Green Goblin.

*FLASHBACK*

Spiderman ,in his original costume, was chasing the Green Goblin, who was threatening to destroy the city and he knew Goblin would carry out that threat. "Come on Osbourn let's finish this!"

Goblin just let out a loud sickening laugh. "Oh please Parker if you and I both know you don't have the guts to finish me." He turned the glyder around straight towards Spiderman with the blade on the glyder. Spidey dodged and kicked Goblin in the face, jumped and landed on a wall.

"Face it Goblin, you can't beat me," said Spiderman with a determined voice.

"We'll see Spiderman," Goblin yelled throwing a pumpkin bomb. He didn't throw it at Spiderman, he threw it at a populated building. Before he could even think Spiderman jumped, grabbed the bomb, and attached it to the glyder. Spiderman jumped but didn't completely escape, his right leg was caught in the blast. The Goblin wasn't so lucky, he didn't even make it off the glyder.

*Flashback ends*

He remembered how after that he quit being Spiderman after that to raise his daughter with Mary-Jane. When his daughter, May, was in high school she became Spidergirl. She was a great super hero and Peter was proud of her. Although one day May was kidnapped, the demand was for Spidergirl to show herself in three days. So Peter spent it, with the help of Tony Stark, building a cybernetic leg that would let him use his powers. So he got his costume, saved May leaving the criminals webbed to the ceiling. May quit being Spidergirl that night.

So Peter once again took on the mask of Spiderman. He made a new costume to try and compensate for his age, such as the cape to balance him while webslinging, the blue external shooters also work as a shield. Peter thought about all the things he had done as Spiderman and thought tonight would be a good time to end it. He put all of his costumes, his original, his new one, the black suit that black cat made, May's Spidergirl, the iron suit that tony made, and Ben's Scarlet suit in a box and put them in his basement. Before he turned off the light he said "Spidey's taken his last swing."


	2. Rebirth

Spiderman Beyond

Summary: The people of New York City are being terrorized by a new breed of evil, a new kind of villain and they can only be saved by a new kind of super hero. Spiderman Beyond! Science genius Peter Parker passes along his prime crime fighting skills to a Spiderman ready for the future. New heroes, New villains, New excitement.

Author's note- Ok I got some ok reviews last chapter and I'm happy I'm off to a good start. Although one review said it was to close to Batman Beyond. Yes I am fully aware of that it's going to start that way for the first few chapters.

Disclaimer- Let the record show i do not own Spiderman or the Beyond concept as much as I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 2:Rebirth

*20 years later*

"Hello New York I'm Thomas Jameson looking into stock market the one soaring is Nathan Fisk who is has taken control of his family's company, Fisk Technology. He is currently standing as the country's most dynamic corporut kingpin, he may not be making many friends but he's sure making money."

The T.V. on the monorail was then shattered by a claw. It was a Zymbiote, a gang that of people that have bought symbiotes off the black market. This one appeared to be alone trying to get some extra cash. "How's that for breaking news? Alright everyone hand over all your money or else..." He was cut off when he was kicked in the stomach.

The one who kicked him was a sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair and was wearing black sunglasses. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under a black jacket. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. "Get lost freak" said the boy

"Why you" the zymbiote jumped for him but he dodged and punched him into what was left of the T.V. "You little wretch" the Zymbiote looked as if it was going to attack him but he jumped out of the roof of the monorail.

"Zymbiotes," said the boy annoyed.

About an hour later at Midtown High Katherine Hardy, granddaughter of Falicia Hardy, was leaving the school gym. "I think if coach made me run another lap i'd be growing spots" she thought out loud and heard the karate team cheering "I guess Nick has his fan boys cheering for him again. And the lucky victim is? Tommy?"

Tommy was having a karate match with Nick Lexus, the karate champ. He was more than ready after the warm up he got from the zymbiote. "Give it up freak I got ya beat" said Nick.

"Funny you remind me of a Zymbiote I met this morning only he was smarter," Tommy said with a smirk.

Nick just spit in Tommy's face. Tommy lost his temper and punched Nick in the face. The two of them continued to punch and kick the other. The coach then was able to seperate the two of them.

"Harper I knew it was a mistake to let you on this team! Get your crap and get out!" yelled the coach

"But he..." started Tommy

"Nothing you threw the first punch get your sorry ass out of here," finished the Coach

When Tommy was leaving the gym he saw Nick smirking. After he walked out he saw Katherine standing there. "Nice way to control that temper of yours Tommy."

"Kat please don't go there. He just knows how to press my buttons," said Tommy

" Yeah I know but I last thing I want is for my boyfriend is end up in jouvy again or worse" she said with a pout on her face.

"Ok you win. I'll try and do better." he surrendered

A few miles a way at Fisk Technology. Dereck Harper was working on his latest computer program for the company. He took a few minutes to rest his eyes away from the screen. He shifted the tie on his work uniform. He didn't understand why they had to wear uniforms but he didn't complain. Hef ran a head through his graying brown hair when his phone rang.

"Computer Development, Harper," he answered

"Dareck It's Jack," he heard his friend sounding very fatigued."Can you meet me on the roof right away?"

"Sure, are you alright?"

There was a pause before he said "I'll explain when I see you."

Dereck waited for about five minutes before Jack finally got there. He was wearing his uniform but he looked partially dead on his feet. He was gohost pale, his normally brown hair turned a light blonde, and he had bags under his eyes."

"Jack you look like the dead" Dereck told his friend"

"Don't worry about that. Here keep this for me," Jack said putting a flashdrive in his friend's hand. After that he wiped some sweat from his head.

While Jack was wiping the sweat from his head, Dereck saw what looked like a boil on his arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Dereck asked.

"Nothing!" he yelled covering his arm. "Dereck if anything should happen to me..."

"There you are Mr. White," said a deep voice. Dereck and Jack turned to see Mr. Mason, the personal assistant of Nathan Fisk. He was tall with a muscular build. He wore a brown suit, blue eyes and white hair "you're late for your meeting with Mr. Fisk."

Jack started running. Two gaurds quickly caught him and sedated him.

"What's wrong with him?" Dereck asked but he never got an answer.

About an hour later Dereck was called to Mr. Fisk's office.

"I've asked you here to clear up any misconceptions you got from that incedent with Mr. White. You see he's only suffering from a mild reaction to a chemical compound in the lab. Shook him up a bit but he's under the best of care," Mr. Fisk said cooly from behind his desk.

"That's good to hear when can I see him?" Dereck asked

"Tommorow morning first thing," Fisk said like it was obvious.

"Thank you Mr. Fisk," Dereck said shaking his boss's hand.

As Dereck was walking out Mr. Fisk said "Oh Dereck, before I forget there seems to be data missing from Jack's records, Do you know where it is?"

"No sir, I wouldn't have a clue," he stated.

"No, of course not," Fisk said cooly again.

After work was over Dereck went home and to his computer to look at the drive that Jack gave him. He plugged it into his computer and waited for his computer to scan it.  
"Jack what were you working on?...Fisk it can't be he must've gone insane to think..."

"Knock knock," Dereck turned and saw his son, Tommy, standing in the door way.

"Tommy, I'm busy."

"Dad I gotta go out."

"I seem to recall grounding you," Dereck said rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't start the fight!"

"We'll talk after we meet with the psychiatrist...again."

"Can you be more like mom and attempt to hear me out," Tommy said adgittated.

"No matter how many times you ask you aren't going to live with your mom," Dereck had told his son for the hundreth time.

"Don't remind me!" Tommy yelled kicking the door frame.

"Right there's your problem! You can't control your temper and you better if you wanna do something with your life!"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna save the world just like you," Tommy said bitterly. "I'm outta here," he said walking out.

"Tommy," Dereck said hurt.

A few miles away at S.D.Z., a teen night club, Katherine was standing waiting, when something came up behind and covered her eyes. "Guess who," said a familiar voice.

"Tommy!"she yelled hugging her boyfriend and letting go."I thought you were in solitary."

"I gave myself time off for good behavior," he said taking off his sunglasses revealing his blue eyes.

"I'm glad," she said. They started getting close but stopped when they heard a car getting closer. When Nick go out of the car, Tommy started cracking his nuckles about to go punch his lights out. Kat put her arms around him saying "Oh no ya don't" with a pout face.

He held his hands up in surrender,"Ok Kat you win."

"I always win" she said causing her to giggle.

There was then a large explosion. When everyone looked there was a group of Zymbiotes approaching. A green one stepped to the front, "Good evening boys and girls who wants to have some fun?" It yelled as a pink one jumped on top of Nick's car.

Then it jumped off the car and punched Nick and yelled "C'mon lighten up"

"Cut it out," Nick yelled.

"What am I cutting out?" it responded.

The green one grabbed Kat and pulled her away, "Hey babe do you wanna come hang out with me?"

"Stop," Kat begged.

"Aww, how about I tickle you," it said revealing a set of claws.

"Claws off freak," Tommy said grabbing the zymbiote and throwing it in to a building. The zymbiotes all started attacking him and it took everything he had to counter them.

Watching Tommy fight the zymbiotes Nick just said "I always knew Harper was a freak magnet."

"There's a problem!," said a girl pointing at more Zymbiotes who were approaching.

"PARTY TIME!," yelled the leader.

"I'm gonna lead these things away," Tommy said.

"Be careful," Kat told him.

"I promise," he yelled as he started running. _'Ok question time. Where can I lead them?_' He thought as he ran making sure they were all following him. He saw a street sign while he was running and then _thought 'Queens! That's it not many people go there any _more.' So with that decision made he started crossing the bridge to the old section of the city with zymbiotes on his trail. It had seemed like they had been chasing him for hours. He was chased to an old neighboorhood when more zymbiotes were in front of him cutting off his path. "Oh great" Tommy muttered.

"Looks like you can't run anymore tough guy" said the leader.

"What do we do now boss?" asked a blue one.

That was when a door opened to one of the houses. An old man stepped out. He had gray hair but with a few traces of brown left, he had blue eyes, with a dark mustache and beard, a white button down shirt, and black dress pants. "You can let him go, and get out of here this is my home," said the old man.

"Who do you think we are you senile old buzzard? WE'RE ZYMBIOTES!," said the leader with a violent hiss.

"Congradulations, would you like a medal?" asked the man with a sarcastic tone. The zymbiotes started to attack the old man, but he started hitting his cane on a trash can causing a loud sound. The zymbiotes all started screaming in pain. Tommy was amazed when they all started running. The man just remained calm after he caught his breath.

Tommy was wide eyed at the old man. "Wow I've never seen anyone take on one that easily but you took on a whole group."

"It's nothing. With age comes wisdom, that and memory loss," said the old man jokingly.

"Peter!," yelled an elderly woman with grayish red hair, running as fast as she could to the man."Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine MJ."

"Oh who's this?"

"I'm sorry i didn't get your name." Peter said with an apologetic smile.

"Tommy...Tommy Harper."

"Well Tommy would you like to come in to call your parents?" asked MJ.

"I just live with my dad and sure thank you." Tommy followed the elderly couple into thier home. To his surpraise it was nicer than most section of the city. "Wow nice place you have here," Tommy complimented.

"Thank you, I do what I can to keep it nice around here." MJ said."The phone's over there."

"Thanks again."

"It's no problem" she said with a smile.

Tommy picked up the phone and dialed his house phone. He waited until it went to voicemail and hung up. He was about to hang up when he felt a pinch on his hand. He flinched and tried to shake it off. When he saw what bit him, it was a spider. Before he could do anything, it scurried away. Tommy walked into the living room and saw them watching the news.

"So kid did ya get in touch with him?" Peter asked.

"No but you guys may want to invest in some Raid," Tommy commented

"Why?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Oh when I was about to pick up the phone there was a spider on it," Tommy told them not giving the full truth.

"What happend to it?"

"It scurried away before I could do anything."

"I see."

"Well I'm gonna go ahead and walk home."

"Will you be alright?" MJ asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Tommy said with a smile.

Tommy was walking home but when he got home he saw a crowd of people outside his door. Tommy pushed his way through the crowd. He saw his mom with a couple of cops.

Tommy's mom went wide eyed when she saw him. "Tommy?" She ran straight toward toward him and hugged him with as much strenghth as she had. "Are you alright?"

"Aside from my current suffication?" Tommy said causing his mom to loosen her grip. "What's up?"

"A...break in the police say it's the zymbiotes they... well let's say your father wasn't expecting them," she said not looking him in the eyes.

"No," Tommy said in horror, "It can't be!" Tommy ran straight into the apartment knocking down three cops.

"Dang that kid's got some muscle," commented one of the cops.

"DAD!" everyone heard Tommy yell.

"Harper leaves behind two children, a sixteen year old son and a ten year old daughter seen here with his ex-wife Heather," said anchor woman Emily Robertson, showing footage of Heather, Tommy and Sarah Harper, "among the mourners was Harper's employer, Nathan Fisk," the footage changed to Nathan at a press confrence at the funeral. " I pledge to the family of the deceased and the people of this city that these monsters will pay for this devilish act."

Heather, Dereck's ex-wife, turned off the tv so that her daughter Sarah wouldn't watch any more. Sarah looked at her with such depression. "It was about daddy."

"I know baby. Go to bed and get some sleep ok?"

"Ok" said Sarah going to her room.

Heather walked overto what was becoming Tommy's room. She opened the door and saw Tommy was unpacking the last few boxes. "Your friend Katherine called, she said you knew her number," he just kept unpacking,"Please say something."

"Why?" she heard him whisper.

"What honey?"

"Why him?" Tommy asked turning around with tears in his eyes,"This is all my fault!"

"No it's not" she said trying to sooth her son.

"Yes it is! He grounded me! I left anyway! I got into a fight with those freaks! How did they even find me to him?"

"Shhhh" said Heather trying to calm him down. "We don't even know if it's the same group."

"I could of helped him fight."

"No," she said hugging him.

"He was only trying to help me and I through that in his face. I'm such an idiot," He said crying into his mom's shoulder

"Get some sleep. You can finish unpacking in the morning."

"K"

When his mom left Tommy laid down in his bed. He looked at the clock, it read midnight. He picked up his new cell phone and called the one night owl he knew would be up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Kat it's me,"

"Tommy! Are you ok?" His girlfriend asked with concern in her voice.

"As ok as a kid who caused his father's death can be,"Tommy replied.

"Tommy it's not your fault," She said trying to talk some sence in to him.

"Why does everyone seem to forget that I left when I was supposed to be grounded."

"Tommy for all you know it could have happend with or without you there. Look get some sleep I'm sure you could use it. Just think about what I said ok?"

"K I'll talk to you tommorow."

"Ok I love you."

"Love you too." He said hanging up his phone. He laid down and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Tommy knew he was dreaming for two reasons. First he saw his dad floating in the sky. Second Tommy was floating right after him. Well it was more like swinging than floating. His dad disappeared infront of the Fisk Technology building. Tommy landed on the side of the building but when he looked at the window, he didn't see his own reflection. The only reflection he saw, was that of a legend.

He woke up the next morning at 10:00 a.m. He got up and changed into his blue jeans, black long sleeved shirt, and his black jacket. He put away one box of things with out any problems but while he was putting away the next box he pulled out a picture of him and his dad on the birthday he turned twelve. Tears started forming in his eyes. So he put the picture down with more force than he should have. The frame broke but when he started picking it up there was a flashdrive hidden in the frame. He plugged the drive into his computer and looked at the file. It read**_:  
Tommy if you found this I'm fearing the worst. I put this in my second most important possesion. In case you wanted to know you're my most important possession. I know we fight alot and I'm sorry. When you didn't tell me why you were with those boys who got you sent to jouvy, I was scared that you were falling in with the wrong crowd. I should have had more faith in you. I should have tried to understand you. I love you son. Never forget that. Now then son the file attached is the chemical compound for a DECOM virus. This virus decomposes the body from the inside out. My friend Jack was exposed to it and he looked practically dead when I saw him. From what I've seen is just inhumanly evil. Please take this to the police. I can't let Fisk get away with this._**

Tommy finished reading and started tearing up. He put on his socks and shoes and started to leave but he felt a slight tingle in the back of his mind. He looked around but didn't see anything."What was that?" He ran out on his way to the police station. He got that strange tingle again. It felt like it was telling him to stop so he did and just then a limo pulled up to where he would have been if he kept moving. The door opened, a tall muscualar man came out. Tommy remembered this guy from his dad's funeral. This was Fisk's assistant, Mr. Mason. From behind him stepped Fisk himself.

"Hello Tommy ever had a ride in a limo?"

"Can't say I have, Can't say I want to" Tommy replied.

"Be smart Tommy, Get in"

"Pass," Tommy said about to walk away.

"How's your family?" Fisk asked "It would be a shame if something were to happen to them. Especially after everything that's happend."

"What do you want?" Tommy asked with venom in his voice.

"My drive," he said with a hint of anger, "and don't lie. We had your room bugged and monitered. So don't play dumb."

"Fine," Tommy pulled it out of his coat pocket and showed them the drive, "You want it," he threw it "then go get it!" Tommy ran for the a sewer hole. Fisk's assistant pulled out a gun and started shooting yet that tingling in his head kept telling him where to dodge. Tommy then slid into the sewer.

Mason was about to chase him when he heard Fisk say "Enough, we've got the evidence."

"But sir..."

"Don't worry Mason."

"He just got away."

"And you'll find and deal with him right?" Fisk asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dealt with the father didn't I?"

Neither of them that Tommy didn't fall into the sewer. To his own amazment he was sticking to the wall.


	3. Reborn

Spiderman Beyond

Summary: The people of New York City are being terrorized by a new breed of evil, a new kind of villain and they can only be saved by a new kind of super hero. Spiderman Beyond! Science genius Peter Parker passes along his prime crime fighting skills to a Spiderman ready for the future. New heroes, New villains, New excitement.

Author's note- Ok i know i haven't updated in forever let's just say i've had some motivation issues. Plus i haven't had very many reviews so that's kind of a blow to my self esteem. But I atleast wanted to get this chapter out. This chapter will decide if this story continues. If I get enough reviews i'll continue. If you have ideas please let them be known I'm not able to read minds. But want to thank the two that did review. So thank you both hahahaha. So please review

* * *

Tommy was running for the only place he figured could help. Although he wasn't running on the street, he was jumping across roof tops. "This is insane! I'm jumping off roof tops, what's next?"

He finally made it to where he hoped things would make sence. He looked at the mailbox labeled "Parker." He knocked on the door. Peter and MJ answered the door. "Tommy what are you doing here?" MJ asked.

"We have to talk," Tommy stated.

"Come on in," Peter said walking Tommy in to the living room. "So kid what's on your mind?"

"Alot" Tommy said plainly.

"Well start sharing"

"Well remember when I was here I told you I saw that spider?"

"Yeah" Peter said wearily.

"Well what I didn't tell you was that it bit me, " he said with a worried face.

"It what?" Peter said with a very worried tone.

"Yeah and ever since I've had this tingle in the back of my head when something bad is about to happen."

"Go on," Peter said understandingly.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

Peter raised an eyebrow "try me" with a little humor in his tone.

"I can crawl on walls, and I jumped across roof tops on the way here. God I'm going insane!' Tommy started freaking out.

"So why come here?"

"I don't know but this place just felt safe. It's like i know I can trust you."

_'After what's happened he needs to know the truth,' _Peter thought "The spider that bit you was genetically altered."

"It was what?"

"Follow me," Peter said getting up and started walking for the basement door. They went down the stairs. Peter went through and pulled out a box with layers of dust. He wiped off what he could of the twenty years of dust. "Tommy, come here."

Tommy walked over. Peter opened the box and the contents left Tommy speechless. He saw something that hasn't been seen in years and some believe never existed, he saw the Spider-Man costume. "I...I don't believe it."

"That is why you fail" Peter joked with a smile on his face.

"How?"

"When I was around your age I went to a science demonstration of radioactivity. What nobody noticed was a small spider drop in the path of the radioactive blast. Then it bit me. I started feeling sick, so I left and fainted in the ally way I left. When I woke up my head was still throbbing, so much so I didn't notice a car coming straight at me. When I jumped out of the way, I leaped half way up a building and I also stuck to the wall. I discovered I had all these powers , so I tried to cash in on it wrestling. I made my first costume so I wouldn't be recognized. One day the office was robbed, the robber ran right by me, I let him go. I figured why should I get involved. the police were there when I got home. I discovered my uncle had been shot I tracked him to a warehouse. It was the crook from the arena. From that day forward I never forgot the last words he said to me 'with great power comes great responsibility'." Peter told him about his days as a hero and protected the city until he was in his fifties.

"So where does the spider that bit me come in?" Tommy asked.

"Well after I quit for sure I gentetically altred with the DNA of a mysquitio. I thought it would drain the spider DNA out of my system. It got a sample of my blood but then escaped. I thought it died years ago. Apparently not" Peter told him.

"And when it bit me it transfered the spider DNA into me and it spread out though my blood stream." Tommy figured out.

"Looks that way."

"There's more that I should tell you." Tommy said to the former superhero.

"What is it now?" Peter asked worriedly

Tommy explained about Fisk and Mason killing his father. Alsp about the evidence and how it was taken.

"So we can't call the cops." Peter thought out loud.

"Yeah."

"Well this is great, and a member of the Fisk family has a DECOM virus and we have no evidence," Peter thought he could call May since she was police captain now but she couldn't do anything since they didn't have any evidence.

"Do you think...you could do something?" Tommy asked

"Me? What could I...Oh no! Sorry kid I would if I could but my leg can't take the strain." Peter explained with a sad expression.

"Then I'm going" Tommy said as he started for the door.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Peter asked urgently.

"If you and the police can't do anything then I will. I won't have let my dad die for nothing." Tommy said solumnly not looking away from the former superhero's eyes.

Peter looked at him for a minute and then smiled "I'm pretty sure I can't talk you out of this. Just wait a minute."

"Why?"

"Let me give you something." Peter said before going through the box and pulled out the newest costume at the bottom of the box. "Here use this" he said handing him the costume.

"What?" Tommy asked confused

"Do you think these guys are going to be afraid of a sixteen year old kid. You'd be surpraised how afraid people are of a guy in a costume with a superpowers," Peter said with a small smile "plus this costume has webshooters."

"Thanks," Tommy said taking the costume. While Tommy was changing Peter gave him tips on being Spidey like web slinging, how to use web shooters, and to trust his spider sence. When Tommy stepped out, he was in full costume minus the mask. "Peter are you sure I can do this?"

"Kid if you want to do something, this the only way in any good consiousness I can let you go out there."

"What I mean is, You're Spider-Man."

"I was Spider-Man and I know you have what it takes." Tommy nodded and put on the mask. It was strange for Peter to be looking at another Spider-Man, that he knew wasn't a fake.

Tommy opened the window and sat on the wall for a minute amd was about to crawl out when he said "Wish me luck," and crawled out the window.

"Go get 'em kid," Peter said with a smile.

The new Webslinger was jumping from roof top to roof top. When he got to the George Washington Bridge he took a deep breath and used the webshooter to shoot a webline to the closest high point he could. He took another deep breath and started swinging. As soon as he could see what he was doing, going through the air above everyone, he felt such adrenaline. He leaped off the line and shot another letting the adrenaline continue to pump through him. He started swinging through the city until he got a half mile away from Fisk Tower. "Whoa, what a rush." He narrowed his eyes when he looked at Fisk Tower. He shot a webline and started swinging and landed on the wall of Fisk Tower. He climbed until he found a vent on the ceiling. He opened the vent with more strength then he was used to having. "Wow, I guess I don't know my own strength." He crawled through the vent until he heard voices. He found a small opening and he saw Fisk with Mason in his office talking on the phone.

"I understand. Don't worry I assure you that the delivery of the DECOM virus will be made on time," He stopped so the person on the other on the line could speak, " My men currently loading the canisters as we speak. It leaves tonight via a jet I personally designed for this mission. My assistant will be there to make sure everything goes as planned." The person on the other end said something. "Of course until then." He hung up the phone, "Mason any luck finding that brat?"

"No sir, but we still have plenty of the city to check"

The web slinger started going back through the vent but when he got out of the vent there were gaurds "Isn't it alittle early for halloween?" asked one of the gaurds reaching for his gun.

"It is? Darn, I guess that means to treats. I guess that leaves TRICK!" The webslinger said as he webbed the enterance to the vent and started crawling back through as fast as he could.

The alarm started going off so Fisk grabbed his phone and called his security team. "What's going on?" he asked as soon as the line connected.

"Sir it looks like Spider-Man has broken into the building."

"Spider-Man?" Fisk asked in disbelief

"Or at least some guy dressed like him. He shouldn't be a problem."

Fisk hung up the phone and started laughing. "They say it's Spider-Man."

Mason raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't he be to old this day in age?"

"Yes he would be at least in his eighties by now?"

"Then he shouldn't be a problem," Mason said confidentally.

"Mason, if there's one thing my grandfather, Wilson, taught me it's never underestimate Spider-Man under any circumstances," Fisk said more to himself than to his assistant.

At this point the wall crawler was about to jump out of the vent into a storage garrage when he saw a group of gaurds right below him,and it was quite a drop, "Stupid vent system." He saw one of the gaurds start to go off on his own, so he started following him. When the gaurd was far enough away from the others he shot a webline to grab him, catching by surpraise causing him to drop his gun, and pulled him up to himself. "Alright tough where are they loading the DECOM virus?"

"I'm not telling you anything you freak!" yelled the gaurd.

"Hm I thought you'd say that," the web head said with thought. He used the web shooter to suspend the thug to the ceiling on a web that was only attatched to his feet. "You know I've never really suspended a person like this before, I hope this webline holds."

"OK! OK! The west sector of the complex! Now please let me down!" yelled the gaurd.

"Now there's a good thug. You're not as dumb as you look," He then knocked out the guard and got him down and stuffed him in an office.

In the west sector Fisk was watching the shipment get loaded when his phone rang "You better be calling to tell me the insect is dead."

"Sorry sir, we can't find him. The only trace we found was Warner unconcious in an office covered in webs."

"You said he wouldn't be a problem, so deal with him," he said hanging up the phone.

"Sir we're almost ready," Mason said walking up to his employer.

"Good, They haven't delt with our bug problem yet and I don't want him getting in the way."

"THERE HE IS!" yelled one of the gaurds.

Tommy turned from the place he was hiding on the ceiling to see gaurds heading for him. He jumped off and shot a webline and swung kicked all the gaurds. He then leaped off the line and landed right in front of Fisk and Mason. "You're out of business as in right now. As for you Mason, I'm taking you in for the murder of..."  
He was saying when his spider-sence started going off. He dodged just in time to avoid being hit by an armored gaurd. The webslinger then used his enhanced strength to punch the gaurd into a wall and knock him unconcious. After webbing the gaurd up to the wall his spider-sence started going off again. He dodged to see Fisk holding a smoking gun. "Wow willing to bloody your own hands on me Fisk I'm touched," said the web head with a majorly sarcastic tone.

"I don't know how you found out about this operation insect but you won't live to tell anyone," said Fisk.

"Is this how you get you're kicks Fisk? Mass murder?"

"No insect, I get my kicks making money."

The webslinger narrowed his eyes and saw a virus canister behind Fisk. He shot a webline and the canister toward Fisk.

Fisk heard something behind himself. He turned and saw something flying at him and only had time to react and shot it, spilling a chemical all over him. He realized it was the virus. "NOOOOO!" he yelled.

Tommy took the opertunity to jump on the jet right as it was taking off. He opened a door he found, revealing two gaurds. The webhead picked them up and threw them out and webbed them to walls. He walked to the control room and found Mason at the controls. "I dealt with your lackies. Now let's end this."

"You must have a death wish kid," Mason said putting on robotic gloves and activate the jet's auto pilot.

Tommy was surpraised at how fast the man was. He would have slammed the webslinger if he didn't dodge because of his spider-sence. The second punch though he didn't have time to dodge. That was all Mason needed. It was then he just kept punching the webslinger. Tommy's vision started getting blurry. He narrowed his eyes at his father's killer. He was about to get punched again but caught the fist and grabbed his other hand. Mason then shoved him into the wall of the control room. "You're pretty strong, for some kid who thinks he's Spider-Man."

Tommy started feeling a burst of rage. "I am Spider-Man!" Tommy declared with determination. Then he kicked Mason in his stomach, then proceeded to punch him, and causing him to destroy the auto pilot and the rest of the controls by running in to them with his robotic gauntlets.

"You little fool now we're going to crash!" Mason yelled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Spider-Man said as he ran to the door opening it and jumping to the top of the of the jet. The wind was fierce but he shot weblines until he ran out of web fluid.

The people of New York were in shock to say the least. One minute everyone was minding thier own business. Then a jet is about to crash into the street. Then it looked like it was getting held up by something. "It's...It's a web," said a woman.  
Katherine was in the crowd and saw something going on at the door "Look!" she yelled pointing at the door. At this point a big man was falling from the jet. Everyone screamed but before the man could hit the ground he was caught by what looked like a...web. He was then lowered to the ground safetly.  
The police pulled up and ran over to the man revealing George Mason, assistant to Nathan Fisk. They found a note attatched to his back that read

_'All the evidence you need against Fisk is in that jet. He's been working with parties unknown to develop a deadly virus. The man in front of you is the one who killed Dereck Harper, a witness to these autrocities. Sincerely , Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man._

The Jet then started wobbling and everyone started running, everyone except Katherine. The jst fell and Kat was to scarred to move. When she felt impact it didn't feel like a jet falling on top of her, it felt more like someone pulling her out of the way. She opened her eyes and saw she was in the air. She looked down and saw she was pretty high up, but she also saw and arm with a red sleeve with a black web design plus a blue plating covering the forarm. She turned her head and saw a red mask, with the same black web designs, with white lenses where the eyes would be with a black border.

"Are you okay?" asked the masked figure.

"I'm fine," She said "How are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," joked the figure.

"You're swinging around New York City on a web in red and blue tights," Kat said with a raised a eyebrow.

"Hmmm touche," he said "Though I'm still not telling you."

"Fine I guess if you wear a mask, there's a reason for it," She said. They both remained silent until he dropped her off at a bus station. He turned about to swing away when she said "Wait" he turned his head back to her. "who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"I do?"

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'll be around," he said before swinging off.

At the Parker house, Peter and MJ just finished watching the news report about Spider-Man's return. "Wow the kid sure didn't waste any time did he?"

MJ nodded "Yeah giving evidence to get Fisk, Caught his father's murder, stopped a crashing jet, and saved a girl from getting crushed. He has your first going out beat."

"You can say that again," he said as there was a knock on the door. Peter got up and answered the door. No one was there.

"Up here," said a voice.

Peter looked up and saw the new Spider-Man. "Just saw you on the news kid, nicely done."

"Thank you," he said jumping down and walking into the house. "I'll change and give you your costume back."

Tommy started heading for the bathroom where he changed when Peter said "Keep it."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it since you left. I watch the news alot but the thing is it seems all the heroes are always off somewhere else. Also there's nobody to stand as a symbol of hope for this city. Sure there's the Avengers and the X-men but they're either glorified or degraded. People need a neutral grounds hero. I think you could do that."

"Are you sure?"

"I warn you. The double life of a superhero isn't easy. It's something you have to work at," Peter warned.

"I think I can handle it."

"Alright then. The suit and the identity of Spider-Man are yours," Peter said passing on his mantle of the amazing, the spectacular, the sensational, the one the only friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

* * *

So that was the chapter and i'll let you guys decide the fate of the first ark of the story. Should Fisk live or die?


End file.
